warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Prehistoric Plant Pollen
Plant pollen from a prehistoric plant that is now extinct. Humans probably interacted with this plant, particularly women. Effects The pollen itself, according to the records Artie gathered, was shown to increase sexual interest, particularly in women. The female scientist who was studying it did experiments on the pollen, altering the effects and properties of it. Post-altering, the pollen, when smelled by women, turns them into sexually rapacious sleepwalkers, though they have no memory of it when they awake. The records also state, confirmed by Artie, that the pollen now has a regenerative ability. Years later, Claudia noted during her inventory check that the vial the pollen was in looked full than the original records say it was in 1993, to the point that she feared it may break. Artie and Felix are currently looking into stopping the regenerative effects, and in the meantime have moved all of the pollen into a larger vial to allow it to expand more. Collection Artie collected this artifact from Laura Maconnel, a female biologist, in early 1993. The scientist had recently returned from Africa with a rare prehistoric plant she found preserved in an unknown location. Bringing it back to the United States illegally, she kept it a secret from her colleagues. After studying it for a few days, she realized that she was feeling more sexual than usual. Realizing its potential, she began experimenting with it to create a better version of the pollen. Her first real incident, according to Warehouse records, was on January 15, 1993. That night, she was sleeping alone when she walked into a her single neighbor's house and proceeded to have sex with him. The man reported the incident to the police the next morning, but they took no notice, as he claimed she was doing it in her sleep. The incidents continued with various men until the Warehouse received a ping on January 30. Artie went out to the town, though at first he was unable to track it down. His luck changed on the night of February 9, when he decided to get into her house to try and find the artifact. That night, she attempted to procreate with Artie, though he managed to avoid her and realized that she had a plant in her basement. He put it in neutralizer, which removed the effects (see below). Storage The artifact was initially stored in the Valentine Aisle in a vial, where it remained for many years until Claudia ran through the aisle's inventory. Noting that the creator of the pollen's effects was related to another case, the Extract of Male Angler Fish, the decision was made to move it to the Eureka Vault. Notes *Despite the plant and its pollen reacting to the neutralizer the way normal artifacts do, Leena confirmed that this is NOT an artifact. The plant has no detectable aura, nor does the experimental pollen. Why it reacts to neutralizer is still unclear. *Laura Maconnel later became involved in Global Dynamics and she was the lead in the attempts to make a sexual drug from an extract of a male angler fish. Despite the previous two incidents she maintained her work at GD for until just last year because of four more similar incidents. *Despite the pollen being the only thing needing contained, the Regents decided that it was worth preserving the plant itself. They placed it the Greenhouse, where rare plants are kept - a sign next to the plant details the name (including an unofficial scientific name created by Agent Myka Bering), properties, and other information. There are no restrictions on access, as the plant is not an artifact in and of itself and the effects it produces are natural and minimal. Category:Canon Artifacts Category:Eureka Vault